


Soothed

by whatstheproblembaby



Category: Glee
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, fear of needles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 08:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2143554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatstheproblembaby/pseuds/whatstheproblembaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Blaine has to take Kurt to the Doctor’s for a shot. Lots of fluff and scared to death!Kurt and comforting!Blaine :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soothed

“Well, Kurt, it looks like we’re almost done here,” Dr. Clark said, stripping off his blue latex gloves and tossing them in the trash before adjusting his wire-rimmed glasses. “We’ve just got to get Nurse Katie back in here to give you your booster shots.”

“Wait, what?” Kurt asked from his perch at the foot of the exam table. His spine stiffened and his fingers tightened and tore the protective paper covering beneath him. “I’m almost twenty-one years old, don’t I have all my shots now?”

“Your records show that your last Tdap shot was ten years ago; you never received a meningitis vaccine, which is highly recommended for all college freshmen; and that you never finished your varicella schedule. While none of these shots are absolutely required, they are definitely good ideas, especially with herd immunity going down recently. It’s entirely up to you, though,” Dr. Clark told Kurt with an encouraging look.

“Would it be alright if I had my fiance brought back here? I’m not so good with needles,” Kurt said after a moment of consideration, anxiously kicking his feet against the base of the table.

“Of course. Is he out in the waiting room?” asked the doctor.

“Yeah, his name’s Blaine. Blaine Anderson,” Kurt responded, and the doctor left the room promising to get him right away, shutting the door behind him.

 _Not so good with needles. Way to understate the truth there, Hummel,_ Kurt thought as he waited. He vividly remembered the last time he’d gotten a shot, ten years ago, when his dad had had to carry him out of the pediatrician’s office after he’d passed out. The most shameful part of that memory, though, was that the needle hadn’t even been close to him yet – he’d seen the nurse turn around, syringe in hand, and promptly fainted in terror.

The door opening then kicked Kurt out of his memories. “Package for Kurt Hummel,” Blaine said as he entered the room. The sunny smile he had on his face spurred Kurt into giving him a smile in return. “I hear someone has to get a shot?”

“Three shots, Blaine. _Three,_ ” Kurt said, shivering a little at the thought. “I thought being an adult meant crap like this didn’t happen anymore.”

“Aww, baby, it’ll be okay,” Blaine said reassuringly. He walked over to Kurt and gave him a quick hug before scooting the small black plastic chair that was left in the room for situations like this closer and sitting down. “We can get coffee after this if it’ll make you feel better.”

“Biscotti, too?” Kurt asked with an unwanted quaver in his voice.

“Biscotti, too,” Blaine repeated, reaching up slightly to take Kurt’s hand in his.

At that moment, Nurse Katie came into the room, long blonde ponytail swinging cheerfully behind her. “Hey, boys,” she greeted them. “You ready for your shots, Kurt?”

“As I’ll ever be,” Kurt muttered. He let go of Blaine’s hand to roll up his right sleeve and stick that arm out.

“Actually, honey, you’re gonna need to give me both arms,” Katie said apologetically.

“What?!” Kurt squawked. He felt Blaine his hand again and squeeze it comfortingly, but he was too panicked to respond.

“The Td and meningitis shots are fine to go in the same arm, but the varicella shot is live and has to go in the other. That’ll be on your non-dominant side,” Nurse Katie explained.

“Great, I’ll be maimed on both sides of my body,” Kurt grumbled, hoping for a joking tone. The sympathetic look Blaine gave him informed him that that wasn’t the effect. He rolled up his other sleeve quickly and waited for Katie to get her syringes ready.

“Okay, Td booster first,” she said once she was done swabbing down his arm. “This one’s the easiest.” Kurt shut his eyes tightly and offered up his right arm while Blaine stood up and took his left hand. There was a pinch and the stick of a bandage, and Kurt felt blood rush to his head but somehow managed not to pass out, opening his eyes to stare at the ground and try to clear his mind instead.

“Good job, baby, you did it,” Blaine whispered into his ear. Kurt felt a kiss press into his hair and smiled weakly.

“This one might hurt a little more, I’m afraid,” Katie said, and Kurt couldn’t be angry at her sincere dislike of his distress. “The meningitis shot is subcutaneous, so I have to push it in farther.”

If Kurt hadn’t been focusing on keeping his breathing steady, he would’ve smacked Blaine for snickering at that. “Fine, okay, let’s just get it done,” he said, closing his eyes again.  
The pain was sharper for this shot, and he couldn’t hold back tears as he squeezed Blaine’s hand hard. Another Band-Aid was stuck to his arm once the needle was removed.

“Almost done, Kurt, sweetheart, you’re almost done,” Blaine reassured him as he wiped the tear tracks away. Kurt opened his eyes when Blaine let go of him and saw Blaine switch sides so Katie could reach his left arm.

“I might need more than coffee and biscotti after this,” Kurt said, causing Blaine to let out a laugh.

“You could probably convince me to buy you that scarf you’ve been wanting,” he said, and Kurt let out his first genuine smile of the day.

“You’re the best,” Kurt said. He leaned into Blaine’s side for the best snuggle he could manage while staying on the exam table.

“Ready for the last one?” Nurse Katie asked, smiling at Kurt and Blaine benevolently.

“Even if I said no, you’d do it anyways,” Kurt said, which got all three of them to break into giggles. He stuck out his left arm. “Fire away.”

This last shot was only about as painful as the first one, thankfully, and Kurt let out a sigh of relief as Nurse Katie pulled away. “All done!” she chirped, affixing one last Band-Aid to his arms. “Now, don’t worry if there’s a little swelling or tenderness at the injection sites, that’s normal for these shots.”

“Thank you,” Kurt said. He heard Blaine echo him slightly, ever the polite gentleman, and they made their way out of the room.

“Are you gonna be alright, baby?” Blaine asked after Kurt stumbled slightly partway down the hall.

“I’m fine, B. You know I’m kind of a klutz,” Kurt answered, though he linked arms with Blaine anyway. He quickly paid his co-pay, and they walked out of the doctor’s office into a bright, sunny day.

“Grande nonfat mocha time?” Blaine teased as they reached the subway entrance. He leaned up to kiss Kurt, making an exaggerated ‘mwah!’ sound as he did.

“I just had a traumatic experience, Blaine,” Kurt said haughtily. “I think I deserve a venti.”

Blaine’s laughter bounced off the platform walls, causing Kurt to briefly contemplate pushing his cute, supportive, mean fiance down the stairs.


End file.
